Mard Geer (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860548 |no = 8337 |altname = Mard Geer |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 247 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 20 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 54, 59, 64, 69, 74, 79, 84, 89, 94, 99, 104, 109, 114, 119, 124, 129, 134, 139, 144, 149, 154 |normal_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 54, 58, 62, 66, 70, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118, 122, 126, 130, 134, 138, 142, 146, 150, 154 |bb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 54, 58, 62, 66, 70, 74, 78, 82, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152 |sbb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Crafty yet arrogant, Mard Geer is best known as the member of the dark guild Tartaros. With his skill and power, he founded a guild and resolved to be its leaderwhile its master was away. Being able to surpass Tartaros' elites called "Nine Demon Gates" by having the strongest Curse Magic grants him the title of "The Underworld King". |summon = I am Mard Geer, King of the Underworld and an absolute demon. |fusion = Death and Resurrection. Despair and Hope. What a foolish Race. |evolution = Mard Geer has recalled a feeling that had long been forgotten. Wrath. |hp_base = 5786 |atk_base = 2295 |def_base = 2178 |rec_base = 1931 |hp_lord = 8265 |atk_lord = 3279 |def_lord = 3112 |rec_lord = 2758 |hp_anima = 9382 |rec_anima = 2460 |atk_breaker = 3577 |def_breaker = 2814 |def_guardian = 3410 |rec_guardian = 2609 |def_oracle = 2963 |rec_oracle = 3205 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 21 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Curse Magic Mastery |lsdescription = 60% boost to all parameters of Dark types, greatly boosts BB Atk when HP is above 25%, hugely boosts Dark elemental damage & 10% damage reduction from Light, Dark types |lsnote = 300% BB Atk & 150% elemental weakness damage |bb = Memento Mori Lv. 4 |bbdescription = 26 combo Dark attack on all foes, greatly boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, boosts own max HP & highly probable Sick, Poison, Paralysis and Curse effects |bbnote = 350% BB Atk, 15% HP & 80% status infliction chance |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 26 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 26 |bbmultiplier = 370 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Memento Mori Lv. 5 |sbbdescription = 31 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (consecutive uses boosts damage), greatly boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, considerably boosts own Atk, Def for 3 turns, hugely restores own HP & highly probable Sick, Poison, Paralysis and Curse effects |sbbnote = +580% multiplier each use (max 1 uses, total 1160%), 350% BB Atk, 120% Atk/Def to self, heals 4000-4500 +40% Rec HP & 80% status infliction chance |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 31 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 31 |sbbmultiplier = 580~1160 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = Memento Mori MAX |ubbdescription = 34 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts max HP, damage taken enormously restores own HP for 3 turns & all status ailment infliction |ubbnote = 600% BB Atk, 35% HP, 100% chance of healing 100% damage taken & 100% status infliction chance |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 34 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 34 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Absolute Demon |esitem = Book of E.N.D. |esdescription = 10% boost to all parameters of Dark types for all allies, adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 20% & greatly boosts BB Atk when Book of E.N.D. is equipped |esnote = 300% BB Atk |evofrom = 860547 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Atk relative to remaining HP |omniskill1_2_note = 0.5% boost per 1% HP remaining |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = Boosts Atk when BB gauge is over 50% |omniskill1_3_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 80% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill4_cat = Ailment Resistance |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates Atk, Def, Rec reducing effects |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 30 |omniskill5_1_desc = Enhances BB/SBB/UBB's BB Atk boost effect |omniskill5_1_note = +100% boost, 450% BB Atk total |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Adds probability of activating own BB/SBB/UBB twice for 1 turn effect to SBB |omniskill5_2_note = 20% chance |omniskill5_3_sp = 10 |omniskill5_3_desc = Enhances success rate of activating own BB/SBB/UBB twice for 1 turn effect to SBB |omniskill5_3_note = +10% chance, 30% chance total |bazaar_1_type = Tartaros Token |bazaar_1_desc = The Underworld |bazaar_1_bonus = 10 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0007_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Fairy Tail Token |bazaar_2_desc = Fairy Tail II The Black Wizard Dragon of Destruction |bazaar_2_bonus = 5 |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0027_item_icon.png |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Fairy Tail |addcatname = Mard Geer2 }}